Incarnations
Incarnations occur naturally and is the way forming entities get their start. The stuff of souls is everywhere, disbursed throughout the Universe, but so disbursed it does not make a soul. Does a single strand of DNA constitute life? Yes and no. By itself it is a complex chemical, but when combined with other DNA in a living organism it is considered life. The stuff of souls tends to gather in living things as the environment is more interesting than non-living environments. It is not so much attracted to life as that it lingers, and thus begins to accumulate. Without conscious intelligence it fails to establish a personality, a self, and after death of the life form disburses again. Incarnations on 3rd Density planets happen naturally at first, as having formed a self the forming entity migrates to a new body after the death of the old. It can happen in unguided migrations that more than one forming entity wants to inhabit the same body, but usually cohabitation is distressing to all parties, including the body, and results in only the strongest entity remaining. After a certain point, when the lessons to be learned from the shear fact of life have been well learned by the newly formed entities, guided incarnations become the norm. This is to help the forming entities maximize the wisdom to be gained from their incarnations. Formed entities, operating in 4th Density or higher, surround the immature entity when it has freed itself from a dead or dying body, and communicate. These conferences may be short, with a second incarnation occurring almost instantly when the path is clear and incarnation opportunities available, or may drag out if the lesson to be learned requires a special environment or incarnation opportunities are limited. In the meantime the forming entity does not wander, as it is essentially herded together with others like itself, and finds this stimulating. Since incarnations are natural, when the forming entity is guided to a new body it sets up housekeeping willingly. This is a familiar experience. Burning issues which were present when the entity left its former home, a dead or dying body, come to the fore, and the forming entity is off again on the great exploration that life provides. Being incarnated is far more stimulating and fascinating than the alternative, being disincarnate, at this stage, and Out-Of-Body experiences seldom occur unless trauma to the body is extreme. During early incarnations, the young soul is given the best opportunity for growth by being given a virgin field each incarnation. Should they have made a mistake in a past life, they are not burdened by guilt. Should they be angry about something visited upon them in a past life, they are not burdened by anger. They can approach situations they mis-handled in past lives afresh, and make them go right this time. In 3rd Density incarnations the lessons to be learned are to develop a concept of the self, a concept of the other, and to form an attitude toward relationships with others. These lessons can proceed in bodies of all types, and do not require such facilities as opposable thumbs. 3rd Density worlds where the intelligent species is dexterous and manipulation of the environment is possible spend time exploring universal concepts, but their understanding of the Universe is, all told, no more advanced than that gained by non-dexterous species who spend their time pondering the world around them. At a certain point, after many thousands of incarnations, the young spirit has had its chances. It has revisited, or re-experienced, these situations repeatedly, and is starting to form patterns. The Birthing Guides help in this matter, providing incarnation that challenge any sticking points the young soul has. However, souls have their leanings, and inclinations, and paths they prefer to follow, just as humans become stuck in their ways. And when this has become apparent, the Birthing Guides move into using these inclinations for the better good of all, rather than just repeating patterns. Category:Spirituality